Happy Ever After
by KitKaos
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Fiona sich am Ende von "Shrek 2" anders entschieden hätte?
1. An freagairt

_Titel: **Happy Ever After**  
Fandom: Shrek 2_

_Disclaimer: Weder Shrek noch Fiona noch sonst eine Figur aus den Filmen gehört mir und ich verdiene kein Geld damit._

_Anmerkungen: Tja, auf die Geschichte bin ich an sich gekommen, als mir eine gute Freundin vom Ende des zweiten Teils erzählt hat (noch bevor ich "Shrek 2" gesehen hatte - ja, noch nicht mal den ersten Teil hab ich damals gesehen gehabt! Aber ich hatte sie schließlich darum gebeten) und wie moralisch und cheesy das doch eigentlich wäre. Ganz offen gesagt bin ich der Meinung, dass das Ende von "Shrek 2" genau den Ton des Films trifft und ich hätte wirklich beinahe losgeflennt. Trotzdem - was wäre, wenn Fiona sich anders entschieden hätte? Je weiter ich diese Story schreibe, desto mehr kommt mir ihre Film-Entscheidung wie ein "easy way out" vor...  
Aber soweit nur meine Gedanken. Ich will hier niemanden länger auf die Folter spannen als nötig. Natürlich würde ich mich über Reviews sehr freuen, und hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch._

*=*=*=*=*

* * *

**An freagairt***

Fiona sah sich kurz ein wenig ratlos um, während ihr seine Worte immer noch im Kopf nachhallten. "Wenn du das hier willst, dann küss mich jetzt, und wir bleiben so." Mit jedem Glockenschlag wurde das Echo in ihrem Kopf lauter, wurde mit jedem dumpfen Gong der großen Uhr zurückgeworfen und schwoll mehr und mehr zu einem Schreien an.

Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Sie würden wirklich so bleiben können! Shrek würde - nur für sie - wirklich den Sumpf aufgeben... Fiona wusste, er liebte sie genauso wie sie ihn, doch wurde sie dieser Tatsache bei seinen Worten erst wieder erneut gewahr. Im Grunde war es ihr egal, was passierte, so lange sie nur beisammen und glücklich sein konnten. Doch war sie es nun, die diese Entscheidung für sie beide treffen musste.

Ein kurzer Blick zu ihren Eltern zeigte ihr zwei Menschen, deren Rückhalt und Verständnis sie sich ihr ganzes Leben gewünscht hatte, und die sie doch so wenig kannte. Waren sie es doch gewesen, die ihre kleine Tochter damals in den Drachenturm gesperrt hatten. Diese eine kleine Tatsache passte so gar nicht in das Bild der beiden liebenden Menschen (beziehungsweise der liebenden Frau und des seine Tochter liebenden Froschkönigs), die sie über die letzten Tage hier kennen gelernt hatte und bei denen sie wusste, dass sie ihnen vertrauen konnte. Die beiden liebten ihre Tochter um ihrer selbst willen, egal was passierte, und würden ihre Entscheidungen unterstützen.

Wenn Fiona richtig gezählt hatte, war dies nun der siebte Glockenschlag - von zwölf. Mitternacht. Um genau Mitternacht musste sie sich entschieden, wie ihr weiteres Leben nun aussehen würde. Wollte sie in menschlicher Gestalt bleiben, einen schmucken, ebenfalls menschlichen, Shrek an ihrer Seite, und hier am Hof bleiben - oder wollte sie lieber wieder ihre Oger-Gestalt zurück haben und mit Shrek zusammen im Sumpf ein ruhiges, besonnenes Leben führen?

Der neunte, dumpfe Schlag der Turmuhr hallte in ihren Ohren wider, als sie immer noch unentschlossen Shreks erwartungsvollem Blick begegnete. Natürlich hatte sie gewusst, dass Augen so sanft und tief leuchten können - in diese Augen hatte sie sich schließlich mit verliebt. In jenen zärtlichen Blick aus den gefühlvollsten braunen Augen, die sie kannte - was von den vergleichsweise langen Wimpern, die sie nun umrahmten, nur noch verstärkt und hervorgehoben wurde. Sie konnte sich in diesen Augen verlieren...

Der zehnte Schlag. Einen Moment zögerte Fiona noch. Beinahe hätte sie der Versuchung nachgegeben und Shrek gesagt, dass sie mit ihm zurück in den Sumpf wollte - dorthin, wo sie so glücklich gewesen waren, bevor dieser ganze Schlamassel mit Charming gewesen war. Doch sie wusste, dass auch dort die Zeit nicht stehen blieb. Die Schreie in ihrem Kopf verloren sich in dem tiefen, liebenden Blick, den sie mit Shrek tauschte - in diesem Augenblick, der ganz alleine ihnen gehörte!

Und bevor sie sich versah, waren ihre Lippen bereits federleicht auf denen Shreks zu liegen gekommen. Das Schreien in ihrem Kopf schwoll wieder zu voller Lautstärke an, wurden zu einem freudigen Jubeln und Frohlocken. Fionas Arme glitten um Shreks starke Schultern, seine Hände lagen sanft auf ihren schlanken Hüften, und als die Turmuhr zum zwölften und letzten Mal schlug, teilten die beiden unter lautstarkem Applaus der Umstehenden einen innigen, langen Kuss.

Als sie nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit den Kuss wieder lösten und die Welt um sie herum wieder wahrnahmen, sahen die beiden Liebenden sich ein wenig erstaunt um. Wofür der Applaus? Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm Fiona Shreks leicht skeptische Miene wahr - in diesem Augenblick waren seine Gedanken nicht besonders schwer zu erraten, schließlich wünschte sie sich für einen kurzen Augenblick ebenfalls, sich anders entschieden zu haben, und sei es nur, um dem applaudierenden, hochmütigen Adel eins auszuwischen - und schenkte ihm rasch einen liebenden Blick und ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

_...to be continued..._

* * *

*) An freagairt = (gälisch) die Antwort


	2. Gealach oidhche

_Titel: **Happy Ever After**  
Fandom: Shrek 2_

Disclaimer: Weder Shrek noch Fiona noch sonst eine Figur aus den Filmen gehört mir und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Anmerkungen: Tja, auf die Geschichte bin ich an sich gekommen, als mir eine gute Freundin vom Ende des zweiten Teils erzählt hat (noch bevor ich "Shrek 2" gesehen hatte - ja, noch nicht mal den ersten Teil hab ich damals gesehen gehabt! Aber ich hatte sie schließlich darum gebeten) und wie moralisch und cheesy das doch eigentlich wäre. Ganz offen gesagt bin ich der Meinung, dass das Ende von "Shrek 2" genau den Ton des Films trifft und ich hätte wirklich beinahe losgeflennt. Trotzdem - was wäre, wenn Fiona sich anders entschieden hätte? Je weiter ich diese Story schreibe, desto mehr kommt mir ihre Film-Entscheidung wie ein "easy way out" vor...  
Aber soweit nur meine Gedanken. Ich will hier niemanden länger auf die Folter spannen als nötig. Natürlich würde ich mich über Reviews sehr freuen, und hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch.

* * *

**Gealach-oidhche***

Das war es also. Sie würden diese menschlichen Gestalten behalten. Sie würden ab heute ganz rechtmäßig und gefeiert Thronfolger von Far Far Away sein. Ihr Vater schien aufrichtig glücklich gewesen zu sein über ihre Entscheidung, erinnerte sich Fiona, und ihre Mutter sowieso. Das war wohl auch einer der schwerwiegendsten Gründe gewesen, warum sie sich so entscheiden hatte, wie sie es eben getan hatte: Fiona wollte noch eine Weile mit ihren Eltern verbringen, diese beiden wichtigen Menschen wirklich wieder kennen und lieben lernen. Sie wollte am Hof bleiben und Shrek ihre Welt zeigen. Nicht dass sie im Sumpf unglücklich gewesen wäre oder sich irgendwie fehl am Platz gefühlt hätte - im Gegenteil, nicht nur Shrek trauerte diesem Heim durchaus ein wenig nach.

Doch Fiona wusste ebenso, dass ihre Eltern nicht jünger wurden, und wollte sich gar nicht ausmahlen, was wohl wäre, wenn sie nun zu alt zum Regieren würden. Selbst ein 'Happy Ever After' war in dieser Welt nur bis zum 'Till Death Doth Us Part'. So ungern sie damit schon konfrontiert werden wollte, doch als einziges Kind war sie zusammen mit ihrem geliebten Ehemann - Shrek - nach den beiden an der Reihe. Und wer hörte schon gerne auf ein Königspaar grüner, grobschlächtiger Oger, die zudem noch in einem kleinen Sumpf wohnten? Niemand. Den Leuten, auf die es Fiona ankam, war es egal, wie sie und Shrek aussehen mochten - sie liebten sie wirklich und aufrichtig um ihrer selbst willen - doch so etwas einem ganzen Volk zuzumuten, war mehr als gewagt. Als Thronfolger hatten sie wohl doch eine gewisse Pflicht den Leuten des Landes gegenüber...

Und darum hatte Fiona gar keine andere Wahl gehabt, auch wenn sie vielleicht ihren ganz persönlichen Shrek gerne wieder gehabt hätte - und doch hatte sie diesen "neuen" Shrek noch nicht einmal kennen gelernt. Vielleicht war er ja gar nicht einmal so anders als der alte Shrek, in den sie sich verliebt hatte - nein, bestimmt war er das nicht! Als Beweis dafür brauchte sie sich nur ihre schmerzenden Füße anzusehen, auf die Shrek beim Tanzen mehrmals getreten war. Ein kleines Schmunzeln huschte über Fionas Lippen.

Der Mann, der da neben ihr im Bett lag und friedlich den erschöpften Schlaf der Gerechten schlief, war ohne Zweifel ihr Shrek. Nach den sich praktisch überschlagenden Ereignissen des heutigen Tages war er nur noch in das große, französische Himmelbett gefallen, das sie beide teilten, hatte ein zärtliches "G'nite, me luv"** in ihre Richtung gemurmelt, und noch bevor sein Kopf auf dem großen Federkissen zu ruhen gekommen war, war er auch schon in das Reich der Träume entschwunden gewesen. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Mit einem leisen, warmen Lächeln drückte Fiona ihrem Schatz einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange, schmiegte sich eng an ihn und schloss die Augen, auf dass das Sandmännchen auch sie bald besuchen mochte.

Fiona selbst war auch todmüde, doch innerlich einfach noch zu aufgewühlt, um ebenso friedlich einschlafen zu können wie Shrek dies bereits vorgemacht hatte. Sie genoss die Wärme, die von seiner friedlichen Nähe ausging, atmete tief seinen natürlichen Duft ein. Das kühle Mondlicht, das durch die Fenster fiel, ruhte auf ihrem Gesicht und Oberkörper, und auch durch ihre geschlossenen Lider konnte sie dieses ewige Licht spüren. Warum nur rasten ihre Gedanken so und kreisten immer wieder um ihre Entscheidung, und um das, was sie wohl am morgigen Tag als Konsequenz erwarten mochte?

Fiona kam nicht dazu, dieser Frage nachzugehen, denn plötzlich schob sich ein Schatten vor das kühle Mondlicht. Fiona spürte ihr Herz einen Schlag aussetzen und öffnete mit einem kleinen Schauer der Angst, der ihr Rückgrat hinunter wanderte, die Augen.

Im offenen Fenster stand eine Gestalt, wohl kaum größer als Fionas kleiner Finger und genauso hager. Sie meinte in dem kleinen, von einem struppigen Backenbart und genauso struppigem Haupthaar umrahmten Gesicht eine vergleichsweise große Hakennase und zwei kleine, leicht verschlafen dreinblickende Knopfaugen ausmachen zu können - war sich jedoch keineswegs sicher, da der Jutesack, den er über die Schulter geschwungen trug, im Vergleich zum Körper des kleinen Mannes riesig und sehr schwer wirkte und zudem entsprechend sein Gesicht zusätzlich in dunkle Schatten tauchte. Trotz des Sacks wirkten seine Bewegungen geschmeidig und verursachten auch nicht die Andeutung eines Lautes, als die kleine Gestalt sich durch die Luft bewegte, als bestünde diese aus festem Stoff, auf den man ungehindert treten konnte.

Fionas Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als sie den kleinen Mann so beobachtete. Was fiel ihm ein, hier so einfach uneingeladen und ungefragt herein zu kommen?! Als die winzige Gestalt schließlich direkt vor Fionas Gesicht in der Luft zum Stehen kam, hob Fiona blitzschnell die Hand und packte das Männchen unsanft. "Du bist das Sandmännchen, oder? Was willst du hier?" Dass ihre Gedanken von vorhin wirklich und auch noch so prompt beantwortet würden, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Das Sandmännchen nickte stumm und deutete auf den Sack auf seinem Rücken, bevor es Fiona ein sanftes Lächeln schenkte.

Fiona runzelte leicht die Stirn. "Du kommst wegen mir? Wieso? Bisher warst du doch auch noch nie hier." Der Ton ihres Flüsterns war scharf und skeptisch.

Der stumme Blick des Sandmännchens ruhte kurz auf Shreks friedlich schlafender Silhouette neben Fiona, bevor er ihn wieder ihr zuwandte und sie ein wenig erwartungsvoll, jedoch geduldig ansah. Er schien ihr sagen zu wollen, _Du musst den Unterschied doch auch merken._

Natürlich sah Fiona, dass ihr geliebter Ehemann neben ihr sanft schlummerte, während sie selbst von den Ereignissen des Abends wachgehalten wurde. Mit einem kaum hörbaren Seufzen löste sie ihren Griff um das Sandmännchen wieder und zog ihre Hand zurück. "Ich glaube, du hast Recht. Vielleicht tut mir ein wenig Schlaf gar nicht so schlecht." Ein paar Stunden im Land der Träume würden ihr sicher ihre Gedanken vertreiben, und danach sähe der neue Morgen schon wieder viel besser aus.

Das Sandmännchen nickte, ein wissendes Lächeln auf den schmalen Lippen, stellte seinen Sack vor sich in der Luft ab, und öffnete ihn. Und kaum hatte Fiona sich erneut gemütlich und eng an Shrek gekuschelt, trafen bereits die ersten matt im Mondlicht schimmernden Sandkörner ihre geschlossenen Lider.

_...to be continued..._

* * *

*) Gealach-oidhche = (gälisch) Mondnacht  
**) G'nite, me luv = (englisch, etwa) Gute Nacht, mein Liebling (wie vielleicht einige wissen hat Shrek im Original einen absolut genialen schottischen Akzent, den ich hier versuchen wollte, wiederzugeben)


	3. Madainn mhàth

_Titel: **Happy Ever After**  
Fandom: Shrek 2_

Disclaimer: Weder Shrek noch Fiona noch sonst eine Figur aus den Filmen gehört mir und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Anmerkungen: Tja, auf die Geschichte bin ich an sich gekommen, als mir eine gute Freundin vom Ende des zweiten Teils erzählt hat (noch bevor ich "Shrek 2" gesehen hatte - ja, noch nicht mal den ersten Teil hab ich damals gesehen gehabt! Aber ich hatte sie schließlich darum gebeten) und wie moralisch und cheesy das doch eigentlich wäre. Ganz offen gesagt bin ich der Meinung, dass das Ende von "Shrek 2" genau den Ton des Films trifft und ich hätte wirklich beinahe losgeflennt. Trotzdem - was wäre, wenn Fiona sich anders entschieden hätte? Je weiter ich diese Story schreibe, desto mehr kommt mir ihre Film-Entscheidung wie ein "easy way out" vor...  
Aber soweit nur meine Gedanken. Ich will hier niemanden länger auf die Folter spannen als nötig. Natürlich würde ich mich über Reviews sehr freuen, und hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch.  


* * *

**Madainn mhàth***

Am nächsten Morgen weckte Shrek seine geliebte Fiona mit einem zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. Scheinbar instinktiv schlang sie die zierlichen Arme um seine breiten Schultern und zog ihn näher zu sich herunter, den Kuss vertiefend. Darauf ging er natürlich nur zu gerne ein.

Die beiden lösten sich schließlich wieder voneinander und Shrek meinte sanft, "Guten Morgen, meine Prinzessin!" Und das war sie auch - seine Prinzessin, die engelsgleiche Liebe seines Lebens. Auch wenn sie in dieser neuen - oder alten? Shrek wunderte sich kurz. Fiona sah in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt so zierlich und... zerbrechlich aus. Er wusste natürlich inzwischen, dass sie das ganz und gar nicht war - im Gegenteil, seine Ehefrau war einer der toughesten Menschen, die Shrek jemals kennen gelernt hatte. Und doch...

Als sie langsam ihre Augen öffnete und ihn noch ein wenig schlaftrunken aus ihren leuchtenden blauen Augen ansah, ging für ihn die Sonne auf. Sein Blick hielt den ihren, hätte sich am liebsten darin verloren. Er könnte Stunden damit verbringen, einfach nur die niedlichen kleinen Sommersprossen, die Fionas Wangen und Nase zierten, einzeln zu küssen. Er fand sie schon als Oger unwiderstehlich, doch musste er zugeben, dass sie in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt einfach nur hinreißend war. Vor allem so direkt nach dem Aufstehen, mit ihrer wirren roten Mähne und dem Schlaf noch in den Augen, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Wenn er nur nicht andauernd Angst haben müsste, er könnte ihr mit seinen groben, grünen Händen wehtun.

Aber ab heute war er kein Oger mehr und würde nie wieder einer sein, rief er sich - bereits zum wiederholten Male an diesem Morgen - ins Gedächtnis. Ein leises Seufzen versuchte sich seiner zu bemächtigen, doch mit einem entschlossen glücklichen Lächeln verscheuchte er es rasch. Etwas verlegen blickte er auf seine eigenen Hände, die ihm mit einem Mal so fremd vorkamen wann immer sein Blick auf sie fiel. Er musste sich definitiv noch an den Anblick gewöhnen. Nur gut, dass Fiona nicht eitel war und er sich somit nicht ständig im Spiegel sehen musste.

Als er ein leises Kichern von Fiona hörte, sah er fragend auf. Ihre zarte Hand strich ihm federleicht über die Wange. "Hat mein geliebter Göttergatte heute eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit dem Rasierer gehabt?" fragte sie neckisch.

Mit einem leichten Augenrollen legte Shrek eine Hand auf die Fionas. Seine Rasur heute morgen war wahrhaftig alles andere als entspannt verlaufen, so ungern er das auch zugab. Unwillkürlich glitten seine Fingerspitzen über die zahlreichen kleinen Schnitte, die nun seine Wange zierten, Fionas Hand dabei noch immer sanft umschlossen haltend. Mit einem verlegenen Grinsen stellte er schließlich wieder Augenkontakt her.

Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, ertönte ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür. Shrek sah in Fionas Augen, dass auch sie gerne noch ein wenig Zeit in friedlicher Zweisamkeit verbracht hätte, als sich auch schon die schwere Zimmertür schwungvoll öffnete. Ein um ein möglichst wichtig erscheinendes Gebaren bemühter Bote trat ein. "Verzeiht, Prinzessin Fiona, Prinz Shrek, der König und die Königin wünschen Euch zu sehen."

Die beiden Liebenden tauschten einen fragenden Blick, bevor sich Fiona direkt an den Boten wandte. "Haben meine Eltern gesagt, um was es sich handelt?" Sicher wollten Harold und Lillian, nun, da alles vielleicht endlich harmonisch zu werden schien, gemeinsam mit ihrer Tochter und ihrem Schwiegersohn frühstücken. Oder hatten sie den gestrigen Abend alle nur geträumt und es war wieder der Alltag eingekehrt?

Der Bote schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und antwortete so neutral und leidenschaftslos, wie es sich für einen Bediensteten geziemte, "Nein, Prinzessin. Sie trugen mir nur auf, Euch zu holen."

Shrek tauschte erneut einen zärtlichen Blick mit seiner Ehefrau und ohne den Augenkontakt abzubrechen nickte er bedächtig. "In Ordnung. Wir sind in einer Viertelstunde da." Schließlich konnten sie nicht im Nachthemd vor das Königspaar treten, und Fiona war nun mal gerade erst aufgewacht.

"Sehr wohl. Ich werde vor der Tür auf Euch warten." Mit diesen Worten zog sich der Bote rasch zurück, und er schien froh darum. Shrek und Fiona hörten nur noch, wie die schwere Tür sich leise hinter ihm schloss.

Besagte Viertelstunde später trat das Pärchen Hand in Hand vor die Tür, wo der Bote mit gleichmütigem Gesicht bereits auf sie wartete. Fiona drückte einmal kurz aufmunternd Shreks Hand, und wandte sich dann direkt an den Boten. "So, da wären wir."

Dieser nickte erneut. "Dann folgt mir bitte, Eure Hoheiten." Mit diesen Worten wendete er sich bereits zum Gehen. Shrek und Fiona folgten ihm durch lange Gänge, prunkvolle Stufen hinauf und durch eine hohe, mit kunstvollen Holzeinlegearbeiten verzierte, zweiflügelige Tür. Shrek wunderte sich in Gedanken ein wenig. Dies war nicht das weite Esszimmer mit dem Kamin, in dem man noch am ersten Abend diniert hatte. Mit Grausen erinnerte er sich an die grobe Essensschlacht, die er sich mit seinem Schwiegervater geliefert hatte - und an den Streit, den er danach mit Fiona gehabt hatte. Zum Glück lag dieses Kapitel der Geschichte nun hinter ihm!

Als der Bedienstete ihnen die Tür öffnete und die beiden eintraten, erwartete sie ein seltsames Bild. An dem schweren Schreibtisch, der den größten Teil der Fläche in dem vergleichsweise kleinen Arbeitszimmer einnahm, saß die Königin, neben ihr auf der Arbeitsplatte des Schreibtisches der König. Beide trugen sie dezent dunkelblau gehaltene Hawaii-Hemden, Die Königin dazu einen eleganten khakifarbenen Rock, der König eine seiner Froschform angepasste braune Hose. Vor dem Schreibtisch stand eine große Truhe mit der Aufschrift "TWA" sowie einem Aufkleber darauf: "Sperrgepäck".**

Ein kurzer Seitenblick versicherte Shrek, dass Fiona genauso verwirrt von diesem Bild war wie er selbst - hatte er sich doch geistig auf ein ruhiges Frühstück eingestellt gehabt. Er runzelte die Stirn, sah vom Königspaar auf die Truhe und wieder zu seinen Schwiegereltern, die gerade ihre leise Unterhaltung beendet hatten und sie nun gutgelaunt begrüßen kamen.

"Vielen Dank, Samuel," fing Königin Lillian an den Boten gewandt an. Sie überfiel Fiona genauso wie Shrek mit einer herzlichen Umarmung. "Guten Morgen."

König Harold sprang herbei. "Ich hoffe, ihr habt beide gut geschlafen."

Shrek musterte ein höfliches Lächeln. Fiona neben ihm ebenso. Was wurde hier gespielt?

"Und ich hoffe, ihr nehmt es uns nicht übel, dass wir euch beide schon so früh hierher bestellt haben," ergänzte Lillian die Worte ihres Gatten. "Aber wir haben Neuigkeiten für euch beide." Ihr Strahlen im Gesicht spiegelte das des Königs wieder, den sie nun liebevoll auf ihren Händen trug. "Da nun endlich Ruhe in die Beziehungswirren der letzten Tage gekehrt ist, haben wir beschlossen, eine Woche Urlaub zu machen."

Was? Diesmal war Fiona schneller, diesen Gedanken auszusprechen. "WAS?"

"Nicht, dass wir uns schon wieder verabschieden wollen. Wir hoffen natürlich beide, dass ihr noch eine Weile hier bleibt, nachdem wir wieder zurück sind. Nur zu gern wollen wir unsere verlorene Tochter und ihren Ehemann endlich richtig kennen lernen," beschwichtigte ihr Vater sie rasch. "Doch Lillian und ich haben schon seit Jahren keinen Urlaub mehr gehabt, und nachdem sich die Ereignisse dann die letzten Tage auch noch so überschlagen haben... Da dachten wir, dass ein wenig Urlaub dringend nötig ist. Und jetzt seid ihr ja da, um uns für diese paar Tage zu vertreten."

Die Königin nickte. "Wir vertrauen euch beiden."

Just in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür erneut, und ein hochgewachsener, hagerer Diener trat mit einem dezenten Räuspern ein, wodurch beinahe augenblicklich sämtliche vier Augenpaar der Anwesenden auf ihm zu ruhen kamen. "Eure Hoheit, die Kutsche stünde dann bereit."

Der König nickte so elegant wie das einem Frosch eben möglich war, dass er verstanden hatte, und wandte sich dann mit einem langgezogenen Seufzen erneut Fiona und Shrek zu. "So denn, es sieht aus als müssten wir uns bereits verabschieden. Wir müssen unser Schiff noch rechtzeitig erreichen."

Das Königspaar verabschiedete sich mit einer raschen Umarmung von den beiden immer noch wie überfahrenen Jüngeren. "Passt auf euch auf, ihr zwei," meinte Lillian mit einem mütterlichen Lächeln. "Wir sehen uns dann in einer Woche wieder." Dann drehte sie sich, den König auf dem Arm, um und schritt rasch zur Tür hinaus.

Die große Truhe vor dem Schreibtisch erzitterte kurz, bevor sie sich auf eine Vielzahl kleiner Beine erhob und ihren Besitzern erstaunlich flink folgte.

_...to be continued..._

* * *

*) Madainn mhàth = (gälisch) Guten Morgen

**) Ach ja - die Truhe... magisches Birnbaum-Holz, übrigens!... Vielleicht hat sie ja jemand wieder erkannt. Die Idee dazu stammt leider nicht von mir, sondern ist aus Terry Pratchetts Scheibenwelt-Roman "Die Farben der Magie"


End file.
